A História de Nós Dois
by Viviane Valar
Summary: Fala sobre os pontos de vista dos personagens e sobre o que aconteceu depois que o filme acabou.
1. Chapter 1

Nome da fic: A História de nós dois

Autor: Viviane Valar

Pares: Jack Twist/Ennis Del Mar

Censura: M ( tensão, sexo, angst, slash)

Gênero: Drama , Romance, Tema Adulto.

SpoilersO filme "O Segredo de Brokeback Mountain

Resumo: Fala sobre os pontos de vista dos personagens e sobre o que aconteceu depois que o filme acabou.

Agradecimentos: Aos criadores da obra. Quem escreveu e quem filmou. E também aos atores lindinhos que enchem os nossos olhos no filme. hehehehe

Disclaimer: Nem o filme nem os personagens me pertencem. Aliás, os atores também não. (Que puxa! Hehehehehe) eu não quero e nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.

Nota: oi turma, resolvi escrever depois de ler a história linda da Fabíola e como adoro uma fic... Espero que gostem, um grande abraço, e aguardo reviews!

**A HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

**Capítulo 1: Muito prazer**

Mais um verão chega, e uma determinação preguiçosa dominou Jack Twist. Ele sabia que tinha que se levantar. E procurar um emprego. Não haveria rodeio. E um peão sem rodeio era um como um caubói sem cavalo e sem dinheiro.

Só de pensar em procurar o Sr. Joe Aguires, já desanimava. Era trabalho escravo. Quase desumano. Mas infelizmente o único em vista. Tinha que se submeter mais uma vez aos caprichos do velho ditador. Despediu-se dos pais, foi em direção à velha caminhonete.

Para um jovem de 19 anos, Jack se achava muito esperto e, confiante de sua segurança. Seus olhos azuis e seus cabelos negros o destacavam da maioria e chamavam a atenção. Estava inabalável até chagar à sede de Brokeback Mountain e perceber que já havia alguém ali. Provavelmente mais um para se oferecer para trabalhar.

Jack observou o jovem escondido pelo chapéu, de braços cruzados, com certa desconfiança. Nunca o vira por lá. E o outro que parecia ter a mesma idade dele, mostrava-se pouco à vontade e arredio. Mas pode perceber que era um jovem loiro muito atraente. E isso provocou um calor desconfortável que ia desde sua calça apertada à região do estômago.

Jack tinha total consciência de sua atração por garotos. Poderia até dizer que tinha alguma experiência. E algo no jeito retraído do loiro mexeu com ele, no segundo em que seus olhares se cruzaram. E ficou observando o modo como o outro se punha de pé, rígido e sentiu uma urgência quase infantil de parecer mais agradável. Ao passar a mão no queixo notou a barba rala. Foi fazê-la prontamente.

Mal havia terminado e a caminhonete do Sr. Aguires chegou levantando poeira. O velho chegou e mal os olhou. Batendo a porta quando o loiro ia tentar entrar. Não demorou muito para que fossem chamados para dentro e receberem as ordens e as funções para quem estivesse interessado em trabalho por um período de mais ou menos 3 meses. Que seriam: Montar dois pontos, um de vigia no acampamento principal onde o Serviço Florestal designar, que não é muito perto das ovelhas. E um pastor que ficará com as ovelhas durante todo o dia impedindo predadores de acabar com o rebanho, porém escondidos do Serviço Florestal. Deverá também estar na ponte toda sexta com uma lista de mantimentos e buscar os mantimentos da semana com as mulas.

Foi apenas lá fora da sede que se dirigiu ao outro jovem pela primeira vez.

-Jack Twist. – ofereceu a mão para o cumprimento.

-Ennis. – educado.

-Seus pais não lhe deram sobrenome? – irônico.

-Del Mar. – completou apenas.

-Muito prazer, Ennis Del Mar. – sorriu.

Aquele primeiro toque foi um outro gatilho para o calor sentido anteriormente. Ia ser um verão muito interessante.

Ennis tinha acabado de se despedir de Alma e se pôs na estrada. Estavam namorando há bastante tempo. E quando o verão acabasse, levaria o dinheiro que conseguisse para providenciar ao casamento deles. Ela era uma garota muito bonita e carinhosa. Seria uma excelente esposa e mãe. A perspectiva não trazia ansiedade. Era uma conseqüência natural que se casassem e esperava que tudo pudesse dar certo.

Soube que o proprietário de um rancho em Brokeback Mountain aceitaria um rancheiro para o verão por um preço módico, mas fundamental. E não poderia escolher muito.

Foi em direção à estrada esperando conseguir alguma carona, que veio após uma caminhada de uma hora. Não falou muito durante o trajeto. Nunca fora muito de falar. Mesmo com Alma. Principalmente após a morte dos pais. E com a partida dos irmãos. Ia se fechando cada vez mais em sua aparência rústica e dura. Sabia que tinha que conseguir tudo pelo próprio punho. Não poderia contar ninguém. Os pais ensinaram isso muito bem. Aprendera a ser independente ainda menino. E agora trilhava seu próprio caminho.

Já estava de pé diante da porta do proprietário, quando uma velha caminhonete estacionou. O jovem que saiu de lá parecia intrigado com ele. Evitou qualquer contato. Não precisava se envolver com ninguém, nem fazer amigos. Principalmente se estavam para tentar o mesmo emprego.

Viu quando o caubói moreno começou a se barbear. Sim, tinha tudo pra ser um caubói típico de rodeio. O cinto, as botas, o chapel. Mais uma razão para ficar na sua. Caubóis significavam encrenca. Aprendera muito cedo com seu finado pai.

O proprietário chegou tirando Ennis de seus devaneios.Mas quando pensou que poderia entrar na sede, ele fechou a porta diante de seu nariz. Porém, poucos segundos depois os chamou, e começou a dizer que tipo de trabalho teria para quem estivesse interessado. Já ia saindo quando o caubói o surpreendeu se apresentando amigavelmente.

-Jack Twist.

-Ennis.

-Seus pais não lhe deram sobre nome? – os olhos azuis debocharam.

-Del Mar. – completou educado.

-Muito prazer, Ennis Del Mar. – sorriu com graça.

Esse caubói parecia muito seguro. E não gostou da sensação estranha que sentiu quando se cumprimentaram. Algo parecia dizer para impor distância entre eles. Seria melhor assim. Tinham 3 longos meses pela frente.

-continua-


	2. Chapter 2

**NA:** Oi, povo. Mais um cap dessa história que vocês vão notar, é uma impressão dos pensamentos e sentimentos dos personagens do filme que a gente já viu. Resolvi separar os textos em Pensamentos de Jack e pensamentos de Ennis. Sendo que em cada trecho pode haver uma certa passagem de tempo, que deverá ficar subentendida no decorrer da leitura.

Bem chega de papo e vamos ao cap...

**Capítulo 2: Quem é você?**

Após alguns dias, Jack percebeu que Ennis era reservado, organizado, certinho. E sua atração por ele crescia. Queria derrubar suas resistências, vê-lo relaxar de verdade. E esse jeito de manter-se distante e sério, apenas o tentava ainda mais.

A rotina diária era bastante cansativa. Tinha que cavalgar 4 horas pela manhã, tomar o café, ficar com as ovelhas à tarde, voltar para jantar e dormir com as ovelhas em uma barraca, que fedia a sujeira de gato, lá no alto, onde era muito mais frio e isolado. Dava pra ver a fogueira de Ennis lá de cima. E pensar que os dois estavam sozinhos ali... Os melhores momentos do dia eram as refeições e as rápidas conversas que tinha com Ennis. Ele era tão sério! Era muito divertido provocá-lo, só para vê-lo reclamar ou sorrir.

"Chegamos à Montanha! Parece que aqui estamos esquecidos por Deus. A comida vem uma vez por semana. E não é das melhores. Acabamos sempre comendo a mesma coisa. Feijão."

"Jack Twist é um sujeito estranho. É provocador e teimoso. Cismou que irá domar a égua do Sr. Aguires a qualquer custo. Não será uma tarefa fácil. Aliás no último tombo, a gaita caiu na água. O som dela me enlouquece. Mas ele tem uma determinação que vi em poucos. Sei que conseguirá tudo o que desejar. Sinto que a cada dia posso confiar mais nele."

"Ennis Del Mar! Só de pensar que poderia ter acontecido algo a ele... Ontem quando cheguei e não o vi ajoelhado diante da fogueira fazendo nosso jantar, senti decepção. Mas com o passar do tempo, a noite chegou e o número de torturas a que minha mente me submeteu, poderiam ter me deixado enlouquecido."

"Quando ele chegou com os cavalos poderia tê-lo socado por me deixar tão preocupado, mas quando vi que havia se ferido, esqueci-me de todo o sermão que preparara."

"Um urso! Um perigo que poderia ter acabado muito mal! Porém, não saímos ilesos, perdemos toda a nossa comida. Vou acabar comendo uma ovelha!"

"Ennis me impediu de matar o animal do Sr. Aguires. Acabou cometendo um crime: caça ilegal de alce. É muito engraçado vê-lo perder a pose de moço certinho. Às vezes tenho a impressão de que ele nunca se divertiu de verdade. E meu desejo só cresce. Aliás desde seu desaparecimento, eu percebi que desejo é pouco. Aqui em cima, isolados do mundo, posso dizer que estou apaixonado! Mas não sei se ele está preparado para admitir também."

"Hoje vi Ennis falar sobre sua vida e seus sonhos sem barreiras pela primeira vez. Há alguns dias eu tentei arrumar uma desculpa para ficarmos juntos à noite. Mas não devo ter sido muito esperto, porque consegui ficar no acampamento, mas Ennis foi assumir meu posto na barraca fétida, cuidando das ovelhas."

"Meus sentimentos não estão correspondendo aos meus atos, acho que bebi demais. Ele também. Não sei o que me impede, ao certo, de atacá-lo. Talvez o fato de não saber se ele me perdoaria."

"Meu Deus! Quase morri de susto ao ver aquele animal tão grande, no riacho, quando ele espantou os cavalos. E pensar que algo poderia ter acontecido! Uma angústia cresceu em meu peito. E só se dissipou quando cheguei no acampamento. Mas me senti um idiota por ter passado por isso. A ansiedade nos olhos azuis de Jack, e seu temor por mim, me irritaram ainda mais e me fizeram sentir duplamente estúpido. Não poderia permitir que tratasse de meus ferimentos na cabeça. Sou capaz de me virar sozinho!"

"Jack é louco! Ele quer matar uma ovelha! Acho melhor fazer algo, ou acabará entrando numa encrenca maior ainda. E tudo por minha causa. Melhor procurar um animal selvagem. Devo confessar que também não aguento mais feijão."

"Alegria de Jack é contagiante. Pela primeira vez na vida me sinto confortável com outra pessoa. Sinto que posso dizer o que quiser ou contar qualquer segredo. Nunca me senti assim antes. Nem com meus irmãos, nem com Alma."

"Que desastre! Bebi demais! Por que eu permito que Jack faça essas coisas comigo? Não me lembro de ter bebido assim nenhuma vez. Eu deveria tentar ir para a barraca lá em cima, mas minhas pernas não me obedecem. Melhor ficar mais um pouco, quando a tontura passar, eu vou."

"A noite é muito fria. Jack entrou na tenda do acampamento. Será que está tão frio lá quanto aqui?"

"Ele tem razão. Vou entrar. Se ficar aqui mais um minuto, não precisarei ir pela manhã para os campos. Eu terei morrido congelado."

"Deus meu! Que homem teimoso! Quase não acredito que consegui convencê-lo a entrar. E agora? Estou a ponto de enlouquecer de desejo! E agora ele está aqui. Deitado ao meu lado! Eu sei que ele também sente o mesmo. Mas nunca irá admitir. Preciso fazer algo. Por nós dois."

A mão de Jack trouxe a de Ennis até sua masculinidade pulsante. Em uma ereção quase dolorosa. Por alguns segundos Ennis se aconchegou. Até que percebeu e acordou completamente. Levantou-se subitamente assustado. Jack não recuou. Sentia que não poderia mais. Havia chegado a hora.

Encarou os olhos verdes, segurando o rosto assustado de Ennis, que ainda tentou perguntar inutilmente, o que estava acontecendo. Mas ele sabia. Ele sentia também. A mesma urgência. O mesmo desespero e loucura nos olhos azuis. Como nos seus também.

Quando Jack começou a se despir, Ennis desistiu de se controlar e dominou o moreno. O colocou de quatro, desabotoou suas próprias calças e abaixou rudemente as do outro. Sem pensar direito, usou sua saliva para facilitar a penetração. Não havia tempo para preliminares. Nenhum deles queria. E as investidas do loiro no moreno continuaram, até que os gemidos dos dois se perdessem pela noite e ambos ficassem completamente satisfeitos.

-continua-


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: **Oi galera. Mais um cap novinho saindo do forno!Espero que Gostem!

Joana: Comigo também foi assim! Assisti ao filme e me senti presa a ele de forma que já assisti 5 vezes. Hehehehe. A desculpa foi que era pra anotar detalhes para poder escrever. Mas eu gostei mesmo! Hehehe. Aliás comprei o livro tb pra tentar entender mais sobre tudo. Fico muito feliz por você estar gostando da fic!

Nieryka: Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Hehehehe. Sobre como postar eu tentei escrever pra você espero ter ajudado, senão, é só me enviar seu mail que tentamos de novo!

**Capítulo 3: O Segredo e o Mundo**

Ennis acordou tranquilo. Uma paz o envolveu e uma sensação de plenitude o dominou. Até que os acontecimentos da noite anterior o atingiram em cheio. Ainda estava com a calça abaixada.

As evidências da noite ficaram claras à vista e ao olfato. Não havia mais felicidade ou paz. Apenas vergonha e humilhação. Não sabia se sentia mais revolta por Jack ou por si mesmo. Precisava sair dali o quanto antes. Pôde perceber um quê de dor nos olhos azuis, pela rejeição, quando partiu sem se despedir.

Cavalgou sem destino. Foi muita sorte não ter se deparado com nenhum buraco pelo caminho. Quando já estava se controlando, uma imagem nefasta o surpreendeu. Uma ovelha jazia quase toda descarnada. Sangrante. Um coiote deveria ter atacado o rebanho, enquanto estava na barraca com Jack. A cena nauseante parecia acusá-lo e castigá-lo pelo ato libidinoso. Ennis girou e gritou enfurecido até faltar a voz.

O fim da tarde acabou chegando e não poderia ficar escondido para sempre. Tinha que voltar. Tinha que admitir. Sentia falta do caubói rebelde. E por mais que desejasse desesperadoramente, não poderia voltar a trás. E tão pouco seguir a diante. Lembrava-se de mais uma das lições de seu pai. Sobre relacionamentos entre dois homens. Ninguém perdoaria esse insulto. Estariam condenados. Estariam mortos.

Tinha que voltar e explicar a Jack isso. E talvez pudessem voltar ao ponto em que eram apenas amigos. Amigos que se despediriam em pouco tempo. Para sempre.

Ao vê-lo deitado na grama, reconheceu o desejo voltando e entendeu há quanto tempo ele estava ali. Mas controlou-se. Não queria brigar, nem magoar mais ainda o moreno. No entanto, não poderia permitir que tudo ficasse como estava.

Aproximou-se cautelosamente e a uma distância segura, parou. Tentou explicar que aquilo não poderia voltar a acontecer nunca mais. Percebeu que o magoou, inevitavelmente, outra vez. Mas tinha que ser assim.

Quando Jack viu o loiro se aproximando, parte da mágoa o abandonou. Nunca temera tanto quanto naquela noite, perder o outro. Sabia que se arriscara ao induzir a bebedeira. A preparação para que ele dormisse na tenda. E tudo o que ocorrera dentro dela.

O medo e o susto se transformarem em pura luxúria, foi a coisa mais alucinante que já vira na vida. Não era inexperiente, mas não tiveram muito cuidado com o ato em si. Porém, ver Ennis perdendo o controle sobre si mesmo e assumindo o controle sobre seu corpo, o modo como o dominou até possuí-lo completamente, ficaria guardado para sempre em seu coração. Nunca sentira tanto prazer e tanta paixão antes. E sabia que era correspondido. Tivera a prova.

Mas pela manhã, ao despedir-se do loiro, percebeu o ódio, a vergonha e o asco nos olhos verdes. Foi como se dez anos de sua vida se perdessem em uma batida de seu coração. Tal a dor.

Mas agora, vê-lo voltar mais calmo, fez a esperança ressurgir. Até que a conversa se iniciou. E a dor voltou a tomar conta.

Ennis mal encarava Jack. Jantaram em silêncio. Nem a gaita foi tocada. E a solidão que o loiro sentiu foi ainda maior que a habitual. E precisou lutar contra a vontade de se aproximar do outro e aceitar a segurança de seus braços. Ficou ainda algum tempo ali, diante da fogueira. Mesmo quando Jack se retirou e foi para a tenda. Ele o respeitava. Sabia disso. Não o pressionou.

Ennis sabia, também, que deveria ter ido para cabana no alto da colina. Bem longe. Onde era seu posto de guarda. Seu trabalho. Seu dever. Sua possibilidade de fuga. Mas não foi. Suspirou profundamente antes de caminhar inquietante em direção ao caubói. Sentou-se tenso ao lado dele. Mas se deixou levar mais uma vez pela ternura e carinho dos olhos azuis. Ainda angustiado, se manteve tenso, mas o beijo e a voz morna conseguiu fazê-lo se aconchegar e então estava feito. Entregou-se ao sentimento louco que o consumia e se agarrou ao outro com todo o desespero que ainda vinha em sua alma. Trocando carícias conscientes e intencionais a noite toda.

"A vida é bela. Estar aqui é o melhor dos prazeres. Agora olho como Ennis se soltou. Está mais relaxado. Ele pode ser muito carinhoso quando se sente seguro. Até mesmo brincalhão. Não quero que o tempo passe."

"Vejo felicidade genuína nos olhos verdes. Adoro tudo nele. Seu jeito durão e o modo como relaxa, sua implicância com minha gaita e o modo como prepara nossas refeições. O jeito de me abraçar e se aconchegar em mim. Nem parece aquele rancheiro retraído e sério. Gostaria de poder continuar essa vida em outro lugar."

"Como pode ser tão lindo? Essas paisagens ficam mais belas quando compartilho com Jack. Quando serve de pano de fundo para o caubói."

"Não quero e não posso pensar em mais nada. Aliás, com Jack eu simplesmente não consigo pensar. Essa _coisa_ dentro da gente, dentro de mim, é muito forte! Nunca havia sentido algo assim antes. Às vezes, ele parece um garoto que esqueceu de crescer. E outras vezes, me dá a segurança de uma rocha. Ele é espirituoso, teimoso, indomável. Mas aqui, agora, ele é meu. Nem posso imaginar como será depois. Não vou pensar agora nisso. Ainda temos nosso tempo aqui. E se isso for tudo, que seja o nosso melhore tempo. Até o fim."

"A nevasca de ontem acabou com tudo. Trouxe a realidade de volta. As ovelhas de homem se misturaram com as dos chilenos. Essa enrascada será difícil de superar! Sr. Aguires interrompeu o trabalho. Ainda falta 1 mês! Eu tinha mais um mês com Jack para ser feliz! E agora temos que ir embora!"

"O que farei agora! Não poderemos continuar juntos, lá embaixo, na vida real! Como ele pode parecer tão tranquilo! Agora só me resta voltar pra Alma. Para a vidinha que me aguarda. Por quê? Por quê?"

"Tenho vontade de socá-lo à morte por fazer isso comigo! Antes de conhecê-lo tudo era mais simples e mais fácil. Agora não poderei mais beijá-lo, tocá-lo, tê-lo. Nada! No que me transformei, meus Deus!"

"Vê-lo sumir na estrada foi mais doloroso que poderia imaginar. Parece que estou sangrando por dentro. Não tenho forças para seguir. Me ajoelho escondido com meu pranto e a dor e a revolta são tudo o que me resta agora."

"Acabou! Temos que levantar acampamento. Hora de ir embora. Tão cedo para ir! Tão tarde demais para tentar superar. Tento me manter indiferente à nossa separação. Ennis é mais verdadeiro que eu agora. Ele não aceita nosso relacionamento revelado, mas demonstra claramente sua revolta pelo retorno. Por outro lado, insiste em se casar com a noivinha. Preciso deixar passar. Foi bom enquanto durou. Quem sabe um dia a gente se encontre novamente. Longe de Brokeback Mountain. Ou quem sabe, a gente consiga voltar aqui mais uma vez."

"Pronto sou um homem casado. Tenho duas lindas filhas. Uma esposa dedicada e amorosa. Trabalho duro, mas consigo manter nosso rancho. É uma vida dura, mas segura, porém, não há um único dia em que não pense em Jack. Quatro anos não foram suficientes para diminuir a saudade ou a loucura. Mas eu finjo bem. Eu acho."

"Quando estou com Alma, imagino que estou com ele. Ela não reclama do meu furor, do modo como transamos. Quando a coloco de bruços e a penetro por trás, tenho ímpetos de chamar o nome dele, mas me controlo e ela não me impede."

"Não consigo mais! Preciso achar Ennis. Não deu certo com mais ninguém. Nenhum outro me fez sentir como Ennis. Preciso achá-lo!"

"Voltei ao Joe Aguires na esperança de encontrá-lo. Mas além de não vê-lo, ainda fui agredido pelo velho. Ele sabia! Ele nos viu!"

"Resolvi tentar me ajustar, conheci uma menina linda. Ela corre com cavalos em rodeios. Ela me deseja. Acho que posso dar uma chance de ser _normal_."

"Lureen está grávida de um filho meu. Meus sogros me odeiam. Isso só porque eles têm muito dinheiro, e acham que podem me humilhar. Mais de uma vez recebi insinuações de que se quisesse me separar eles até me dariam a grana."

"Não há mais lugar nos rodeios para mim, se eu quiser continuar andando. Agora trabalho na empresa de caminhões do meu sogro. A qualquer momento essa vidinha vai me enlouquecer."

"Fiz algo que estava ensaiando há muito tempo. Descobri o endereço de Ennis Del Mar. Mandei um postal para ele. Não poderia viver nem um minuto a mais sem vê-lo. Não sei como ele está. Mas desde que ele me enviou a reposta de que estaria me esperando, estou transtornado. Não sei se ele ainda sente algo, mas preciso me arriscar. Só espero não morrer na estrada. A caminhonete nunca voou tão rápido. Se eu não morrer, já me sentirei abençoado. Pois a única coisa que me faz sobreviver é a certeza de reencontrá-lo. Sempre."

-continua-


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: Oi turma. Demorou um pouco esse cap, porque estive reescrevendo os caps. Mas sem mais delongas... A Fic!**

**Capítulo 4: Renovando o Segredo e as Esperanças**

"Meu Deus! Jack! Jack Twist! Não pude acreditar quando vi um cartão postal de Brokeback Mountain. Quando alma falou que algum Jack me escrevera, eu sabia que só poderia ser ele. Meu coração sabia. Meu corpo sabia. Depois de todos esse anos, e parece que foi ontem!"

"Será que ele virá? E se vier, o que vou fazer? O que ele vai fazer? Ele está demorando. Não consigo parar de olhar para a estrada. "

"Ele não vem! Me sinto um idiota dominado. Um idiota apaixonado. Esperando alguém que foi embora há muito tempo e que não vem mais."

"Um barulho me acordou. É Jack! Ele veio mesmo! Eu seria capaz de pular e dançar. É quase impossível me controlar, tal meu desespero e ansiedade."

"Ele está exatamente igual. Mas seu sorriso parece maior. Não tive tempo de pensar. Corri em sua direção e o abracei o mais apertado que pude. Mas era insuficiente. Precisava beijá-lo. E chequei em volta e o empurrei para trás. O beijei como ele quis fazer na primeira vez. Voraz. Intenso. Insaciável. Ele correspondeu igualmente. Mas eu quero mais. Nós queremos. Mas aqui não dá. Precisamos sair daqui!"

"Foi muito difícil, mas consegui me desvencilhar dele, apresentá-lo a Alma. Ouvi-lo falar sobre sua esposa e seu filho. Uma pontada de ciúmes foi acionada imediatamente. Mas não posso julgá-lo. Eu mesmo o fiz antes."

"Conseguimos um quarto de motel e pudemos matar parte da saudade. Ele me falou sobre sua própria urgência e eu me senti completo."

"Jack tem uma idéia idiota de que poderíamos ficar juntos. Ele não entende! Será que é tão tolo assim?"

"Chegamos mais uma vez para Brokeback Mountain. Com a desculpa de passar dois dias pescando. Parece até que nunca saímos daqui. Que tudo o que aconteceu entre nossa partida e o retorno, foi apenas pesadelo. Mas na verdade, sonho, é o que estamos vivendo agora."

"Ennis é muito teimoso. Não aceita ficarmos juntos. Eu disse que poderíamos ir pra o rancho dos meus pais e ajudaríamos a reconstruí-lo. Seríamos felizes juntos! Lureen não notaria minha ausência, e quanto a seus pais, adorariam que eu me mandasse."

"Não acredito que Ennis seja feliz com a família dele. Um casamento de mentira! Como poderia viver com ela, ficar com ela, nessas condições!"

"Jack não entende. Não posso simplesmente abandonar Alma e minhas filhas. Nem mesmo se elas não estivessem lá! Nós simplesmente não podemos ficar juntos!"

Ennis sentia que precisava se explicar. Explicar que não poderia dar certo. Que não estava certo. Contou sobre o modo como o pai o fez ver uma lição, dada a um homem que morava com outro homem, em sua cidade. E que aos 9 anos de idade, aquilo o traumatizara. Não era uma luta justa. Não poderiam ficar juntos de forma alguma.

"Jack não entendeu ainda. Eles nunca aceitarão! Nós estaríamos condenados também a uma morte tão vergonhosa, quanto dolorosa! Tudo o que temos é Brokeback Mountain. Podemos nos encontrar de vez em quando. Mas só aqui. Só em segredo. Por que ele não entende?"

Ennis é tão incoerente! Será que ele acha que podemos fazer isso para sempre? Já faz quase 8 anos que nos escondemos aqui em cima. Está cada vez mais difícil suportar a ausência dele. Será que ele não se sente assim? E se sente, como aguenta!

"Jack Twist! Ele pensa que tudo poderia ser simples. Mas é porque ele no fundo não se importa com os outros. Nem com sua família. Mas tenho minhas filhas que não têm culpa de que o pai delas seja... assim."

"Ennis se separou! Agora tudo vai dar certo! Não importa que tenha demorado tanto! Mas agora vamos ficar juntos. Se ele me ama como diz, fará isso. Nada me prende à vida que levo. Só me lembro de ter atingido essa velocidade no carro uma vez. Quando nos reencontramos pela primeira vez."

"Meu casamento acabou. Depois de 12 anos, acabou. Eu percebia Alma me olhando estranha. Fazendo insinuações sobre Jack. Mas nunca havia sido direta. Mas agora sei que ela nos viu. E o fato de continuarmos nos encontrando algumas vezes por ano a enojava."

"Alma é um exemplo clássico, de que tipo de gente que está espalhada por aí. Nunca poderíamos ficar juntos como ele gostaria. Mas ele não entende! Como minhas filhas ficariam? Como as pessoas as tratariam? Elas não merecem ser humilhadas ou agredidas por uma... anormalidade!"

"Não era nada daquilo! Ennis continua firme. Não foi pra ficar comigo que se separou da mulher. Ele ainda tem medo e vergonha. Ele nunca vai mudar! Nunca vai aceitar! Droga! Merda!"

"Também não vai ficar assim. Se não posso ficar com ele, vou procurar quem me satisfaça. E isso é no México onde encontrarei!"

"Está cada vez mais difícil conciliar o tempo com Jack e meus empregos. A pensão é constante. Tenho que me desdobrar para conseguir manter as 3 coisas. Emprego, salário, Jack. Já deixei um bom emprego por ele há pouco tempo. Não posso fazer de novo."

"Estou com uma garota. Ela é alegre, corajosa e paciente com meu jeito arisco. Mas nunca dará certo. Eu não poderia segurá-la em uma relação sem futuro. Só sei amar Jack. E isso já não é um mar de rosas. Odeio a pessoa que me transformei. Um dependente emocional e físico de alguém que não posso assumir publicamente. Que pode magoar minhas filhas. Tento nem pensar nisso. Mas acho que algumas pessoas sabem. Sabem o que eu sou. Sabem o que me tornei. Elas me olham como se me acusassem, se olham entre si e falam de mim. Sei que falam de mim!"

"Em Brokeback, Jack surtou quando falei que nosso próximo encontro demoraria mais um pouco que o previsto. Que droga! Tenho responsabilidades de ordem práticas para resolver! Preciso de trabalho! Não posso fugir para sempre!"

"Quando ele insinuou que já teria ido ao México, foi minha vez de surtar. Nunca senti tanto ódio em minha vida. Percebi que seria capaz de matá-lo se descobrisse que era verdade mesmo. Meu ódio se transformou em dor sangrante, quando ele desejou em voz alta, conseguir me deixar. Perdi o chão. Será que ele não vê que nossas vidas teriam sido mais fáceis ou menos duras se não nos conhecêssemos! Eu nunca teria me transformado... nisso... que sou! Não teria que fazer malabarismos com trabalhos e fugas mirabolantes. Acho que ele se arrependeu, pois veio em minha direção se desculpando e me abraçando como antes. Me confortando, mesmo contra minha vontade, e tentando fazer a dor ir embora."

"Vendo Jack pelo espelho retrovisor, me deu uma sensação de vazio, que nunca senti. Quis voltar. Mas sabia que tinha que seguir a diante. E torcer para que o tempo passasse logo, para nos encontrarmos novamente."

"Mais uma vez estamos juntos. Mas só por mais uma semana. Ele diz que está com uma garota. Eu não tenho coragem de contar que arranjei um amante. Menti dizendo ser mulher de um capataz. Quando na verdade é o próprio capataz."

"Ennis tem uma aparência tão séria e fria de vez em quando, que parece não se importar com a distância que nos separa. A dor em mim me deixa louco. Só sobrevivo a ela com álcool e Brokeback. São 14 horas de viagem. E eu é que sempre faço. Ennis nunca foi até mim. Sou sempre eu que venho. Sou sempre eu que pressiono para nos encontrarmos mais. Ele nunca está disponível. Quantas vezes falei para ficarmos juntos! Mas ele sempre com os preconceitos dele! Com os medos dele! Todos esses anos tendo que viver de pequenas partículas de felicidades. E o restante de distância e vazio. Não sei quanto a ele, mas às vezes a saudade dói tanto que não consigo respirar direito! Só a bebida consegue me anestesiar. Afastar um pouco a dor. Mas mesmo isso é por pouco tempo."

"E a idéia da vida que poderíamos ter tido nesses anos todos, é ainda mais cruel que a saudade. Tenho consciência de que não seria uma vida fácil.Mas seria muito boa! Trabalharíamos juntos. Estaríamos juntos! Eu enfrentaria o mundo todo se fosse preciso. Nuca tive medo de arriscar. Só de não ser feliz. E minha felicidade só é completa com Ennis. Conversando, brincando, brigando, amando, respirando! Que merda!"

"Eu não consigo ficar sozinho. Preciso de companhia. Mas a pessoa que mais desejo no mundo, não está disponível. E ainda tem coragem de insinuar que não admitiria ser traído por outro homem! Hipócrita! Só ele pode ficar comigo, mas se ele não fica, então eu devo ficar o tempo todo sozinho! Como eu queria ter forças para seguir adiante! E superar esse rancheiro fraco!"

"No entanto, ver Ennis demonstrar sua dor também, foi como um balde de água fria em mim. Vê-lo chorar e me enfrentar, ferindo-me, me angustiou. Mas foi bom saber que é difícil pra ele também."

-Sou assim por sua causa!

"Essa frase dita por Ennis ficou martelando na minha cabeça. E isso me fez chegar a uma conclusão enquanto o via seguir viagem."

"Ele nunca vai deixar de me amar, como nunca vai deixar de se envergonhar por isso. Então é hora de libertá-lo. Acabou, Ennis! Vou seguir adiante. Vou deixá-lo. Já que essa situação quase 20 anos já é insustentável. Só existe uma solução para isso. Acabou. Vou nos libertar para sempre!"

-continua-


	5. Chapter 5

**NA: Puxa! Foi mal povo! Demorei mas, o cap que vocês esperavam está aqui! O que acrescentei á história de fato! Vamos lá! Enjoy!**

**Capítulo 5: E o Amor Não Era o Bastante**

Eu tentei, mas não houve mesmo como me encontrar com Jack em agosto. Mas novembro é nosso e teremos mais tempo só pra ficarmos juntos. A cabana de caça já está disponível. Só falta Jack responder ao postal que enviei, e aguardar o dia de partir.

Meu cartão voltou! Nele diz: pessoa falecida. Não pode ser! É impossível! Não, Jack! Não, meu Jack! Como isso aconteceu? O que eu faço?

Liguei para mulher dele, no Texas. Ela me disse que ele morreu na estrada. Que o pneu havia furado e quando tentou trocar, explodiu na cara dele. E isso provocou fraturas de nariz e mandíbula, e que teria morrido sufocado em seu próprio sangue antes que alguém aparecesse. Porém eu entendi a verdadeira história. Fraturas no rosto, no meio da estrada. Ele foi assassinado! As pessoas descobriram e o castigaram.

Ele foi cremado. Dividiram suas cinzas em uma metade que ficou com a mulher, e outra metade que foi para a família dele. Ela falou que o desejo dele era que essa metade fosse jogada em Brokeback Mountain. Preciso ir até a família dele, como a mulher sugeriu, e me oferecer para levar as cinzas para as montanhas.

Os pais de Jack me olham com alguma desconfiança. Porém, parece que sabem tudo sobre nós. Contaram que ele tinha esperanças de que um dia iria me levar pra lá e juntos ajudaríamos no rancho. Quantas vezes o ouvi dizer isso? Milhares de vezes. E quantas eu ridicularizei? Neguei? Mal disse? E ele contava com o apoio dos pais. Nunca poderia imaginar. Ele nunca me disse isso!

Ele afinal conseguiu me deixar! A constatação foi mais dolorosa sabendo que provavelmente isso causara sua morte. Depois de quase 20 anos tentando me convencer a ficar com ele, a assumir nosso relacionamento, ele desistiu. Trouxe outro homem para viver com ele e os pais. Construíram uma casa e trabalhavam juntos. No lugar que ficara guardado para mim por 19 anos. E quando ia oficializar a união, se divorciando da mulher, a crueldade da sociedade o impediu. Nunca soube o que houve com o tal amante. Mas pelo visto, deve ter ter fugido temeroso de sofrer o mesmo fim.

Uma vez eu disse a Ennis que se ele me traísse, seria capaz de matá-lo. E por fim, ele me deixou e agora está morto. E não me restou mais nada neste mundo.

Os pais dele foram muito solícitos. Vi seu quarto de quando era apenas um garoto. E uma surpresa estava lá. Preparada pra mim. Me aguardando. Ou pelo menos, foi assim que senti. Achei nossas camisas. A minha e a dele. Que conservavam o meu sangue, da briga que tivemos há 19 anos atrás em Brokeback Mountain. Uma vestindo a outra. Juntas. Após tantos anos. Não pude deixá-las lá. Eram as únicas partes de nós dois, que nunca se separaram. Ficaram juntas todo esse tempo. O legado mais precioso que Jack poderia ter me deixado. Fui convidado a voltar, para visitar os pais dele. Como se eu pudesse fazê-lo!

O tempo passou, e nem sei dizer o quanto. Sei que Alma Júnior virou mesmo mulher. Ela se casou poucos meses atrás. Minha menininha! Tenho muito orgulho das minhas filhas. Foram as únicas coisas que fiz de que tenho orgulho de fato. Mesmo não tendo participado muito da formação delas.

Hoje eu entendo algo que aconteceu em meu último encontro com Jack. Eu surtei e disse que não era ninguém. Que não estava em lugar algum. E tudo por causa dele. Mas foi meu pior engano. Na verdade eu era marido, pai, amante, empregado. E queria ser tudo, e ao mesmo tempo. Mas então, não era nada por inteiro. Talvez a única coisa que eu tenha conseguido ser mais que qualquer outra, tenha sido com Jack. Mas a culpa, o preconceito, a indignação, o medo, a dor, tudo se misturava. Hoje posso ver cada um desses sentimentos separadamente. Quisera eu ter entendido antes.

As camisas ainda estão na porta do meu armário. Junto com um postal de Brokeback Mountain, que eu mesmo comprei, há mais ou menos 1 ano.

Saber que nunca mais vamos poder ir lá, juntos, é como morrer a cada dia, a cada minuto.

Se eu pudesse voltar à trás! Agora entendo que a vida não faz sentido sem você, Jack. Que nada mais importa! Nem as pessoas, nem os empregos. Nem o mundo! Não fui muito presente em minha família. Meus pais, meus irmão, minha esposa, minhas filhas, todos seguiram suas vidas. Independente, ou apesar da minha! Até mesmo você!

E a teimosia me tirou você, Jack. A única pessoa que me importava verdadeiramente no mundo. Fui o único culpado por desistir de mim. Do meu amor. Da minha pouca disponibilidade. Acho que inconscientemente, eu queria que me deixasse. Já que eu nunca o faria. Você sempre soube tudo sobre mim. Me conhecia melhor que eu mesmo.

Não tê-lo, Jack, é como estar morto também. Então, por que fugi tanto! Se alguma vez eu me senti estúpido, agora com certeza, supera qualquer outra! Sonhar com você todas as noites não me basta! Ajuda a manter minha sanidade, mas com certeza não é o suficiente.

Ennis Del Mar! Posso observá-lo de longe. Vejo pela janela do trailer o que guarda em seu armário. Isso, ao mesmo tempo que me choca, me surpreende. Você trabalha duro, Ennis. Mais que qualquer outro rancheiro. E em sua dureza, em seu trabalho exaustivo, eu percebo um homem perdido. Que tenta se firmar diante de um par de camisas sujas e um postal velho.

Você nem percebe que está sendo observado. De longe. Com alguma frequência no acampamento de trailers. Nem nota quem chega e quem sai. Segue sua semi-vida em uma única direção. Trabalho. Mas não fica com nada. Não guarda nada pra si. Às vezes tenho a impressão de que apenas a exaustão o permite dormir. Outras nem isso. Quantas noites vi a luz acesa? Ou você sentado, como agora, na cadeira, olhando para o céu estrelado, quase tingido de amarelo e vermelho, aguardando o sol, para ir trabalhar?

Devo confessar que tentei, Deu sabe, como tentei, seguir a diante. Tentei libertá-lo. Trai. Menti. Forjei minha própria morte. Mas estou aqui. Diante de seu trailer. Observando o único e maior amor da minha vida. Que parece esperar pacientemente mais um dia nascer, para poder morrer.

Ensaiei tantas vezes esse momento, que não sei o que fazer. Se você superasse, eu juro que iria embora para sempre. Mas parece tão desorientado, agora, quanto antes. Porém há um certo amadurecimento em seu olhar. Algo que só que passou pelo que passamos é capaz de ter ou perceber.

Eu mesmo não consegui esquecer. Não depois de mais de 20 anos. Ninguém pode ocupar um espaço onde já tem alguém. É impossível. E se não consegui tirá-lo de lá, e pelo que vejo, você também não o fez, só temos uma solução. Ou a morte. Ou a vida. Escolhi a morte uma vez e não deu certo. Agora posso escolher, definitivamente, a vida. E mesmo temendo que não me perdoe, não posso mais adiar.

-Ennis Del Mar! – Jack chamou baixo e ansioso, indo na direção do loiro.

-continua-


	6. Chapter 6

**NA: foi mal a demora, mas o cap novo chegou!beijão e curtam...**

**Capítulo 6: Segredos Revelado**

Ennis estava sentado em uma cadeira de plástico, voltado para o horizonte, onde o dia empurrava a noite para ir embora. Tinha os olhos fechados pela dor. Achava que tinha acabado de ouvir Jack Twist o chamando. Mas Jack estava morto. E os mortos não voltam e com certeza não falam.

-Ennis Del Mar! – chamou mais uma vez, Jack Twist.

-Jack, até parece que estou ouvindo você! – murmurou, com os cotovelos nas pernas e segurando a cabeça com as mãos. – Acho que enfim, enlouqueci! – lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto do rancheiro.

-Ennis. Eu estou vivo. – e se aproximou ficando diante dele, enfrentando corajosamente o que poderia vir.

Ennis levantou o rosto molhado e, ficou alguns segundos, olhando. Sem entender.

-Ennis! Sou eu! – insistiu

Levantando subitamente, o loiro encarou o homem que pensava estar morto.

-Jack Twist! Como... Como...

-Ennis, deixe-me explicar... eu precisei fazer isso. – determinado, mas com calma.

O outro se afastou, esbarrando e quase tropeçando na cadeira em que estava sentado há pouco.

-Como... Você está morto! – frustração e confusão juntas. – Eu falei com Lureen, com seus pais... eu vi sua lápide! – horrorizado.

-Ennis, me escute! – pediu culpado. – Você precisa me ouvir!

-Que merda! Era tudo mentira! Por quê! O que você queria com isso! Me provar alguma coisa! – andava de um lado para o outro sem tirar os olhos de Jack.

-Não! - garantiu firme. – Eu tentei libertar você!

-Porra nenhuma! – gritou.

Algumas pessoas do acampamento começavam a acordar com a movimentação no meio da madrugada.

-Ennis! Tente se acalmar para me ouvir! – insistiu com angústia.

-Me acalmar! Me acalmar! Você vem do mundo dos mortos pra me dizer que esse tempo todo que passei desde sua suposta morte era tudo uma mentira! – furioso.

-Ennis! – tentou se aproximar com determinação.

-Não se aproxime de mim! – se afastou bruscamente.

-Ennis! – segurou-o pelo braço, apesar da resistência. – Cala a boca e me escuta! Merda! – se exaltou.

-Me solta! – se debateu.

Jack conseguiu enlaçá-lo pelo troco e imobilizá-lo. Porém esse movimento tirou o equilíbrio deles e caíram no chão.

-Parem com isso! – gritaram algumas pessoas dentro dos outros trailers.

Os dois lutavam no chão. Um pra imobilizar. Outro, para se libertar. Ennis sempre foi mais forte que Jack. E acabou se soltando e deu um soco no outro, conseguindo se separar finalmente. O loiro olhava furioso para o moreno ainda caído.

-Satisfeito? – encarou Jack de volta, cuspindo o sangue no chão. – Quer me bater mais? – se levantou muito sério. – Pode vir! – limpou, coma manga da camisa, o sangue que escorria no canto da boca. Abriu os braços. – Pode vir! Quem sabe assim você se acalma e me escuta! – sério.

Ennis o olhava furioso ainda. Mas respirou fundo, lutando para conter a ira.

-Aqui não! – muito sério.

-Vamos entrar, então. – sugeriu.

Ennis respondeu com olhar de desprezo sarcástico e deu as costas para o outro, indo em direção à sua caminhonete. Entrou e esperou que Jack entrasse. Arrancou violentamente do acampamento.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que pararam às margens de um pequeno rio. Afastado de qualquer movimentação. Onde poderiam falar à vontade. Ennis desligou o carro e saiu. Ficou diante das águas de costas para Jack. Aguardando em silêncio. Jack compreendeu que ele estava mais controlado e que poderia começar.

-Ennis, em nosso último encontro, eu estava esgotado. – falou com alguma angústia. – Não aguentava mais viver aquela vida incompleta. Quando eu não estava com você, só bebia. Todos os dias. Sua ausência era tão intensa que às vezes eu me sentia sufocado. A dor era insuportável. E eu me afundava cada vez mais no álcool. Procurei outros amantes. – percebeu Ennis ficar mais rígido, mas continuou. – Mas nenhum me trouxe o alívio para meu sofrimento. Suas últimas frases me acusavam, me condenavam. "Eu não sou ninguém e não estou em lugar algum. E sou assim por sua causa! Eu não aguento mais, Jack!" Então percebi que ver você sofrendo era pior ainda que sofrer por você. Então, quando fomos embora, resolvi deixá-lo definitivamente.

Parou um pouco. Chutou uma pedra nas águas e olhou nos olhos verdes mais uma vez.

-Havia um capataz que conheci, certa vez, que se tornou um bom amigo e amante. – um quê de culpa no olhar. – Eu também queria seguir minha vida. Libertar você, e me libertar de você. – confessou. – Voltei para o rancho de meus pais com Randal. Construímos uma casa. – suspirou triste. – Quando Lureen descobriu, resolvemos que era melhor o divórcio que o escândalo. Mas então sofri o "acidente". Você deve imaginar que não foi bem um acidente inocente. Meu ex-sogro já havia morrido, mas deixara alguns "amigos" com a responsabilidade de cuidarem da "honra" de sua filha e seu neto. E eles ao descobrirem a razão do divórcio, resolveram que me dariam uma lição. E contrataram alguns capangas para me darem uma surra. Mas eles exageraram e me deixaram quase à morte. E de fato isso teria acontecido. Se a pessoa mais improvável, não tivesse aparecido. Lureen.

Ennis olhou confuso.

-Lureen?

-Exatamente. Ela descobriu o que os amigos do pai haviam feito e foi me procurar. Me encontrou na estrada, onde os capangas me armaram uma emboscada. Me colocou no carro dela e me levou para um hospital no México. A idéia de me manter morto, foi dela. Nunca fomos tão próximos, mas também não éramos inimigos. Aliás, acho que fomos mais amigos que marido e mulher. E apesar dos ressentimentos por meu alcoolismo, minha ausência, me ajudou forjando minha morte, enquanto eu me recuperava em outro país.

Jack parou um pouco e virou completamente para Ennis.

-Quando eu me recuperei, você já havia ligado para ela e como Lureen não sabia o que eu pretendia ou para quem contaria a verdade, ela disse pra você a história do acidente que cotou para todo mundo. Mas sugeriu sua ida à casa dos meus pais. Quando eu soube, você já tinha passado lá. Meus pais ainda não sabiam se poderiam contar algo, já que no fim das contas, você, que era tão esperado por mim, lá, nunca apareceu. Nunca assumiu qualquer compromisso. Eles não confiavam em você! – tentou se explicar.

O moreno tornou a se virar para o rio, sabendo que não poderia encarar o loiro agora, com o que ia dizer a seguir.

-Quanto a Randal, ele fugiu apavorado. Acho que temia que o mesmo acontecesse com ele. Acho que no fim, ele pensava como você. - e o encarou novamente. – Que o mundo não aceitaria nosso relacionamento. – riu com tristeza. – Bem, - continuou. – quando vi o rumo que as coisas tinham tomado, decidi deixar como estavam. Afinal, tinha recebido a chance perfeita! Não havia uma maneira melhor de libertar você, do sofrimento que eu lhe causava. Você poderia, então, viver sem essa "maldição" e essa "anormalidade", como sempre disse! – acusou com ressentimento.

Jack se calou um pouco, e ficou aguardando uma reação. Um sinal. Enquanto via o semblante do outro armazenando as informações. Raciocinando e analisando cada uma. Ele tinha a expressão quase indiferente. Mas Jack sabia ler seus olhos. E nos olhos verdes, percebeu que não havia mais ira. Apenas culpa e uma certa calma.

A esperança voltou como uma onda de calor pelo corpo do ex-cawboy. Que sentiu o peito pesado. Difícil de respirar. Mas não o pressionou. E continuou aguardando.

Ennis chutou uma pedrinha nas águas e se aproximou. Ficou diante de Jack e se manteve afastado dele por centímetros. E estudou seu rosto. Descobrindo cicatrizes que não estavam ali da última vez em que o vira. Podia imaginar, agora, como tinha sido difícil fazer tudo aquilo. Passar por tudo aquilo. Sozinho.

Jack se manteve imóvel o tempo todo. Permitindo que Ennis examinasse seu rosto, sua cabeça, com uma determinação sobre-humana. Mais do que respirar, queria beijá-lo, abraçá-lo! Mas aguardou.

Ennis tornou a se afastar. Um passo os separava agora. Mas para Jack, era como um abismo.

-Por que voltou, Jack? – inexpressivo.

-Porque eu não consegui ficar longe. – foi sincero. – Quis vê-lo. Ver como estava. Se sentia minha falta. Se estava bem. – agora gesticulava inseguro. – Porque depois que voltei para casa, meus pais falaram de sua visita, e eu mais uma vez sonhei com nossa vida juntos. A que gostaria de ter tido, a que poderíamos ter ainda. E esse sonho não me deixava. Todas as noites ele vinha me atormentar. Então arrumei um trailer e vim procurar por você. Jurei pra mim mesmo que se você estivesse bem, se tivesse superado, que iria embora mais uma vez. E definitivamente. Mas... – parou.

-Mas... – insistiu.

-Mas eu vi como está, Ennis Del Mar. – sorriu com tristeza. – Que sua vida também continua incompleta. Cheguei e em um minuto percebi que tinha sido um idiota e que deveria voltar!

-Não está sendo um pouco seguro demais! – desafiou. – Não é porque não estou com ninguém, que exista algum espaço para ser ocupado. Eu posso viver o resto de minha vida assim. Sozinho. Com meu trabalho e minhas filhas. – sugeriu desafiador.

-Não. Não estou sendo seguro demais, não, Ennis. – e sorriu com ironia ainda triste. – Vi você mais de uma vez ao dia diante do armário. – percebeu que o outro estranhou. – Sei o que guarda lá, Ennis. Pude er através de sua janela.

Ennis deu um passo para trás espantado.

-Além de mentir, ainda me espiona! – ultrajado mais uma vez.

-Eu precisava saber! – angústia tomando conta. – Eu precisava ver! E vi. Ainda estou impregnado em você, cawboy! – desistiu de manter distancia e se aproximou até quase tocá-lo. – Me perdoe, Ennis! – segurou o rosto do loiro com as duas mãos. – Eu aceito o que você puder me oferecer! Três encontros no ano. Dois. Hum. Eu aceito qualquer coisa! Porque minha dor é ainda maior sem você! – confessou suplicante.

E Ennis, que já havia se controlado além de suas forças, o beijou. Beijou com todo desespero e com todo seu amor e sofrimento guardados em seu peito. Não conseguia falar. Tinha que agir. Tinha que compensar o tempo perdido.

Estavam de volta ao lugar certo. Um no corpo do outro. E como da primeira vez, Ennis assumiu o controle e dominou o moreno sem muito cuidado e com pressa. Os corpos suados não se cansavam de se movimentar, até que todo prazer fosse alcançado. E finalmente atingirem a exaustão.

Ficaram abraçados, um bom tempo ainda. Curtindo a realidade. E não um sonho. A vida. E não o sofrimento.

-continua-


	7. Chapter 7

**NA: bem, esse é o último! Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

**Capítulo 7 – Se não há o que fazer... tem que aguentar!**

-Acho que vou ter que me mudar de novo! – comentou, Ennis, espreguiçando-se.

-É? – quis saber Jack, simulando calma.

-É. – misterioso.

-Não é um bom lugar onde está agora? – insistiu.

Ennis se levantou escondendo um sorriso irônico. E começou a se vestir novamente.

-É um bom lugar. – quase displicente. – É barato e tudo mais. Perfeito para uma pessoa sozinha. Mas para duas pessoas, aí já é pequeno. – e olhou significativamente de volta para os olhos azuis.

Jack, que ainda estava sentado sobre suas roupas, levou alguns segundos para entender. E temeu profundamente ter se enganado.

-E onde seria o lugar ideal para... duas pessoas? – cauteloso.

-Bem, ouvi dizer, que tem um Rancho lá pros lados de Ligth'Flat, que precisa de dois rancheiros para tocar o trabalho. – sorria coma boca e com os olhos.

-Ennis... você... você... – não conseguia falar. – Você está dizendo... você e eu... nós dois...

-Sim, Jack Twist. – riu com graça. – Estou dizendo que vou com você pra lá. – sereno, como poucas vezes. – Vou "com" você! - frisou.

-Isso é sério? – ainda dividido entre o êxtase e a incredulidade.

Ennis sorriu com ternura. Do mesmo modo que sorria em Brokeback Mountain.

-Jack, esse tempo que eu pensei que você estava morto, foi mais do que eu podia suportar. Sempre disse que se não havia jeito, a gente tinha que aguentar e pronto! Mas eu não sabia que poderia doer tanto! Viver esse tempo com a idéia de que não poderia vê-lo nunca mais, foi como morte em vida. Nada pode ser pior. Nem o preconceito das pessoas, nem os riscos de não sermos aceitos, nem mesmo a morte! Nada poder ser pior! – repetiu. – Minhas filhas sabem do meu sofrimento. E vivem me aconselhando a arranjar alguém. Alma Júnior tentou me arranjar um namorado em seu próprio casamento! – lembrou com graça. – Não tinha idéia de que me apoiariam dessa maneira!

Jack tinha os olhos azuis brilhando como nunca. Foi até o loiro e com a mesma rudeza de antes, recomeçou a beijá-lo.

-Acho que me vesti antes do tempo. – zombou Ennis.

-Nada que eu não possa resolver já! – e retirou rapidamente as roupas do outro e recomeçaram a se tocar, se abraçar, se beijar, se permitir amar. Verdadeiramente.

Muito tempo depois, a caminhonete deixou a beira do rio. Eles iriam reconstruir tudo. A vida estava apenas recomeçando. Após mais de 20 anos. Sentiam-se como os dois adolescentes, que foram um dia, que tinham um mundo inteiro e uma vida inteira pela frente. Com milhões de chances para serem felizes. Agora. E sempre. Porque aquilo que não tem jeito, a gente tem que aguentar. Inclusive ser feliz!

FIM


End file.
